


A Treat

by cstoplurking



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstoplurking/pseuds/cstoplurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris gets a gift from Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philote_auctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philote_auctor/gifts).



> Ok, I wasn't sure how to do the category or the pairing :(. But this is BFF Kris and Adam with implied (maybe more than implied?) Kris/Katy.

Kris stares at the package in his hands. Does he really want to open it? Adam manages to find some weird stuff -- ok, sometimes they're not weird, just embarrassing -- and he loves sending them to Kris. Opening a present from Adam feels like getting a mini work-out, his heart beats a little fast while he opens the package. At least he's alone right now, less potential for getting really embarrassed.

He tears off the brown paper covering the package and finds a white rectangular box inside. Kris takes a huge breath, takes the cover off of the box, and blinks. It looks like a white polo. Maybe Adam has lost his edge? Kris lifts the white polo -- it has a sailor collar -- and finds something plaid beneath it. He lifts the plaid thing from the box. It's a short pleated skirt. That's weird, unless Adam really meant to send it to Katy. He looks inside the box to see if there's anything else in there. There's a note. Kris opens it and reads:

 

> _Hey Kris, found this and thought immediately of you :)! This is for you to wear, not Katy. Once she sees this, tell her she's welcome!_

 

Ha! Like Kris will actually show this to Katy. At that point, his phone signals that a text message has arrived. He checks it and reads a message from Katy:

 

> _Hi baby, Adam said he sent you a present for us. Don't forget to bring it home!_
> 
>  

Kris just whimpers.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is probably not what you were expecting :). But I'm sure Kris (and Katy) loved Adam's gift eventually :D.


End file.
